1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed wiring board arrangement of an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging devices (e.g., a digital camera) using an image pickup device as an imaging medium, it is sometimes the case that an inclination angle adjustment operation is performed in which the inclination angle of the image pickup device is adjusted so that the imaging surface of the image pickup device aligns with a focal plane of an optical system. If such an inclination angle adjustment operation is performed, a flexible PWB (flexible printed wiring board) for use in image signal transmission which extends from the image pickup device is slightly twisted (kinked). Although the flexible PWB generally has flexibility adaptable to the inclination angle adjustment operation, in some cases it is required to also eliminate load variations caused by such a slight twist in the flexible PWB. For instance, it is required to eliminate such load variations in the type of imaging device equipped with an image stabilizer that drives the image pickup device in a plane orthogonal to an optical axis to counteract image shake of an object image focused on the imaging surface of the image pickup device which is caused by vibration such as hand shake applied to the imaging device. During an image shake stabilizing operation, an image-stabilizing optical element (e.g., a lens element or an image pickup device) is required to be driven at high speed with a high degree of precision, and therefore, any factors which may adversely affect the driving accuracy of the image pickup device must be thoroughly eliminated.